


Te encontraré.

by Doeyitokki



Category: Drake & Josh
Genre: Boys Love - Freeform, M/M, Yaoi
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-22
Updated: 2019-12-22
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:34:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21906814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Doeyitokki/pseuds/Doeyitokki
Summary: ¿Una historia de amor? Quizás.El corazón nunca miente, pero la cabeza sabe manipularlo de vez en cuando.
Relationships: drakexjosh
Kudos: 1
Collections: Other





	Te encontraré.

**Author's Note:**

> Esto es una prueba. ahre.

Marzo, 2012. San Diego, California.

Private, Giyllmade; #209, Habitación Drake & Josh.

No es para tanto.

Claro que no.

Por Dios, sólo se estaban besando.

No es para tanto.

Por supuesto que exagero.

Porque no era la gran cosa...

¿¡Pero es que no puede esa zorra despegarse de él!?

Tranquilo. Tranquilo. Respira. Lo tengo que soportar. Inhala y exhala. Como siempre hago cando está aquí...

¡Al diablo! ¿En serio se tenía que inclinar sobre él? ¡Qué esta también era mi habitación!   
Sé que puedo simplemente dejar el cuarto e irme a ver qué hacía de mi vida en la cocina; sin embargo, la misma razón que me quería obligar a irme, era la misma que me sujetaba cual clavos en este lugar. ¿Por qué? Por miedo. Miedo a que ese par de tortolos pudieran llegar a... algo más. Incordiarlos para que dejaran de besarse y se marcharan a otro lugar tampoco era una opción, después de todo podían hallar otro lugar donde también pudiesen llegar a ese algo más. Lo más probable era que ya hubiera sucedido, pero prefería mantenerme alejado de esa información.

La risilla estúpida que soltó ella me regresó de golpe a mi realidad. Pero qué boba. Ni que fuese la gran cosa. No sabía cómo él había podido llegar a fijarse en ella. Mindy parecía tan insignificante. Y lo peor, era una sabelotodo.

Me hundí más en el sillón al escucharlos besarse con mayor intensidad. Estaban detrás de mí, pero eso no me impedía saber lo que seguramente hacían. No soy tan lento.

Al tratar de concentrar mi atención en la televisión frente a mí, logré ver el teléfono sobre la mesita de delante. El teléfono de Josh. Mi mano lo cogió antes de que pudiera terminar de pensar lo que hacía. Me metí a sus contactos hasta dar con el de la odiosa de Mindy, saqué mi móvil y lo registré tal como: «Bruja». Ella no tenía mi número de teléfono. Esbocé una sonrisa maliciosa. Dejé el aparato de Josh en su lugar. Luego me incorporé porque inesperadamente me habían entrado unas tremendas ganas de ir al baño. Tratando de no mirar esa embarradura de saliva entre sus bocas, salí de la habitación. Aún afuera logré escuchar los murmullos alegres de Mindy al saberme fuera.

Puse pestillo a la puerta del baño y marqué su número. A la primera no contestó, ni a la segunda, a la tercera tampoco, pero sí a la cuarta. Pude notar el malestar en su voz cuando tomó la llamada, y tuve que reprimir las ganas de reír. Aclaré mi garganta y a la agudicé imitando una chillona voz de mujer.

—¿Disculpa? ¿Con la señorita Zorrindy?

—¿¡Disculpe!?

Tuve que morder mi labio inferior para no soltar la risotada ahí adentro. Volví a carraspear la garganta.

—Digo, lo siento, he leído mal, ¡Ay mis lentes! ¿Con la señorita Mindy?

—Sí, ella habla...

—Llamo para confirmar la entrega del paquete contra las hemorroides a domicilio.

—¡¿QUÉ!? ¡Yo no ordené-!

—Lo siento, pero no me importa lo que haya ordenado o no, el caso es que debe de ser una entrega personal, y su madre nos ha dicho la dirección de donde está ahora, así que...-

—¡ESPERE! Nunca me dijeron que... era personal...

Tapé mi boca para no matarme de la risa ahí adentro. ¡JAJA! Después de todo sí tenía un problema de hemorroides.

—A ver, yo sólo confirmo entregas, así que-...

—¡Está bien! ¡Yo... ya voy camino a mi casa! Así que...

—De acuerdo, su entrega regresará al otro domicilio. Que tenga bonita tarde, espero que el producto le sirva de maravilla—finalicé, y me tuve que agarrar de la barriga para que el dolor de la risa contenida se fuera. Qué idiota.

Salí del baño y de nuevo fui a mi habitación esperando encontrarla sin ninguna bruja, pero justo cuando estaba por empujar la puerta, esta se abrió de par en par dejando ver a una agitada Mindy.

—Quítate—gruñó contra mí. Y como todo buen caballero que soy, no me quite de ningún lado—. Que te quites.

—Vaya, que apresurada estás...

Pero la muy maldita me empujo y salió corriendo como una fiera que había estado enjaulada mucho tiempo y por fin encontraba la libertad para... bueno, en su caso, para aliviar sus hemorroides.

Tocí un par de veces y me aseguré de decirlo claro y fuerte.

—Josh, Megan me ha dicho que el incremento de las hemorroides en las chicas va en aumento.

Satisfecho pude escuchar su grito sofocado al bajar las escaleras.

—Yo jamás te dije nada de eso, bobo—. ¡Pero qué demonios! Megan era capaz de aparecerse en cualquier lugar haciéndome temblar del susto, lo que me parecía demasiado tenebroso.

—¿Ah, no? Juraría que lo hiciste...

—¿En serio? ¿Cuándo y dónde exactamente?—. Arqueó una de sus delgadas cejas al tiempo que se cruzaba de brazos. Demonios. Demonios.

—Sí... en... en la sala... ¿a-ayer?—musité y sus labios formaron una maliciosa sonrisa. Aún me sorprendía del efecto tan malévolo que provocaba en la piel esa pequeña niña.

Para tratar de huir de su escudriñadora mirada... ¿escudriñadora? Vaya, ni siquiera sabía que sabía esa palabra hasta que la pensé, de acuerdo, no era eso en lo que estaba pensando. El asunto aquí es que me metí apresuradamente a mi habitación para escapar de ella.

—¿Qué tanto hablan?—. La voz de Josh me exaltó un momento. Estaba acostado boca abajo ojeando una revista.

—¡Nada!—exclamé por inercia, y fui a donde mi preciosa guitarra para hacerle unos cuantos arreglos de afinación. Josh se levantó para ir a sentarse en el pequeño sillón y Megan se invitó sola como siempre a pasar en la habitación. Como fuese, no importaba mucho ahora que sabía a esa bruja lejos de Josh.

—¡Drake! ¿¡Jugamos Mr. Big, el caza globos!?

Una oleada de una extraña sensación me invadió el pecho, como últimamente me sucedía con Josh, pero la ignoré y rodé los ojos en seña de fastidio, aunque en realidad no me sentía fastidiado en absoluto. Resoplé.

—Ay, Josh... De acuerdo, ¡Pero pido el control verde!

—¡No! Ese yo lo pido...

—Oh vamos, la otra vez tú jugaste con ese.

Y salté por encima para colocarme a un lado suyo en lo que decidíamos al propietario del control verde. A lo lejos pude escuchar un suspiro que debía ser de Megan, así como que nos decía bobos, nada fuera de lo usual.

····························································································································

**Author's Note:**

> Estoy en wattpad igualmente je.


End file.
